<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>luck of any sort by SydneyHorses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744665">luck of any sort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyHorses/pseuds/SydneyHorses'>SydneyHorses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glenn Lives AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Sylvix and Merciegrid, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, M/M, Mentions of Duscur, Post-Azure Moon, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyHorses/pseuds/SydneyHorses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri is not the kind of person who gets to be lucky. However, it seems that the universe is determined to prove him wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glenn Lives AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>luck of any sort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in a frenzied state and am publishing it at 2:30am. look for a part two up sometime soonish i have Plans</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Dimitri has never believed in luck. Perhaps other people get to indulge in that sort of thing, but for him, there is only grim reality and death.</p><p>    Well, and this.</p><p>    This, being Glenn, the closest thing to good luck that Dimitri has ever known. Finding him was nothing short of miraculous, a small spot of light in the terrible dark labyrinth that was Those Who Slither in The Dark. </p><p>    None of them had recognized him, at first. After all, it had been nine long and bloody years, and Glenn barely looked like himself. He was thin and malnourished, a shadow of the knight he had been. Most shocking of all, though, even more so than anything else, was his hair. Where it had once been the same blue-black as Felix and Rodrigue, it was now a shocking white, matted and tangled beyond any hope.</p><p>    Felix had been the first to go to him, rushing on feet that suddenly seemed to belong to a man much younger. It was only after Felix has looked up, meeting Dimitri’s gaze with wide, desperate eyes that it started to feel real. Glenn was half-dead, but when he came to and looked up at Dimitri, it inspired the same mix of admiration and envy in Dimitri’s chest that it always had.</p><p>    He’d smiled, his lips cracked and bloody, and said in the same voice that had haunted Dimitri’s dreams for the last nine years, “I knew you would come.”</p><p>    None of them were expecting Felix to cry, but the tears came nonetheless, wrenching themselves out of Felix’s chest as he slumped over his brother’s body. At Dimitri’s side, Ingrid made a hapless little noise and turned her face into Mercedes’ shoulder.</p><p>    For Dimitri, it felt like a dream. Surely this wasn’t real. Surely Glenn wasn’t holding his brother close with arms so thin that they could snap at any moment and smiling at Ingrid through the blood on his lips.</p><p>    After that, it was all a blur. Glenn passed out as soon as Mercedes started her work healing up some of his wounds. Dedue pulled the chains out of the walls and Ashe unpicked the locks. Annette pulled Ingrid off to the side and rubbed her back while she cried. Sylvain disappeared with Felix.</p><p>    Dimitri watched.</p><p>    -</p><p>    The infirmary isn’t built to have three people crowded around a bed, but it doesn’t stop them. Mercedes tries to send them away so she has space to work, but it’s no use. Felix is his brother. Ingrid can kiss any annoyance Mercedes may feel away in an instant, and Dimitri is king.</p><p>    Really, her only ally in this is Sylvain, who talks them all into bathing and eating and doing the other necessary things they would forgo for Glenn.</p><p>    When he wakes, they’re all there, even Sylvain. It takes Glenn’s eyes a long time to focus, but when they find Felix’s, they’re bright, and most importantly of all, alive.</p><p>    He’s alive.</p><p>    The relief comes crashing over Dimitri in a wave, and he brings a hand up to his mouth, unable to cope with the sudden rush of emotion it brings. Glenn is alive. He hasn’t killed everyone who ever loved him. Felix is going to survive, and so is everyone else. They’ve won the war, and Glenn is alive, and there is such a thing as good.</p><p>    “You got taller,” Glenn whispers.</p><p>    Felix’s jaw works. “Your hair changed.”</p><p>    “I’ll tell you about it someday,” Glenn says. </p><p>His eyes dip closed for a second, and then make their way over to Ingrid. “Hey Ingy.”</p><p>Ingy, a nickname from a childhood so long since passed that Dimitri has almost forgotten it existed. Only Glenn had been able to get away with it, and only when Ingrid was in the very best of moods.</p><p>Now, Ingrid makes a choked gasp and brings up a hand to cover her mouth. Tears run freely down her cheeks, and it’s a long moment before she removes her hand. “Glenn.”</p><p>Miracles persist, for Glenn remembers how to laugh. It’s dry and croaked out, but it’s enough. Ingrid makes a slightly hysterical noise that could be construed as a laugh, and then Glenn’s gaze lands on Sylvain.</p><p>“Still kicking, I see.”</p><p>Sylvain answering smile is edging on proud in a way it hasn’t in a long time. “Yeah. Still kicking.”</p><p>When Glenn looks at Dimitri, he doesn’t expect it to feel so much like penance. There’s nothing to repent for with Glenn’s eyes on him.</p><p>“My king,” Glenn says.</p><p>Dimitri’s mouth goes dry. “My knight.”</p><p>Glenn’s mouth twitches in the typical Fraldarius approximation of a smile, and then he goes back to sleep. </p><p>Mercedes claps her hands together. “There, now you’ve all spoken to him. That was quite a lot of excitement, and I think it’s best if you let him rest for now.” Her eyes narrow, and Dimitri knows there will be no bartering with her. “Only one of you can be in here at a time until he’s better. Figure that out amongst yourselves in the hallway. I have to tend to my patient.”</p><p>The four of them stare at each other for a long moment. Sylvain touches Felix’s shoulder. Felix looks up at him, a complicated expression flitting across his face before he nods, almost imperceptibly. </p><p>Ingrid sniffles. “I need to go see my pegasus.”</p><p>Dimitri clears his throat. “I want to stay with him.”</p><p>A pause. Ingrid nods. Sylvain claps him on the shoulder. Felix looks up at him, everything about him ready for a fight. Dimitri would so badly like to be done fighting. “Don’t let anything bad happen to him,” Felix says.</p><p>“Over my dead body,” Dimitri swears.</p><p>Felix frowns. “Don’t let that happen either.”</p><p>The three of them leave, and Dimitri takes a seat at Glenn’s bedside. There’s nothing left to do but watch Mercedes work, cool blue magic emanating from her fingers and filling the infirmary with a faint humming. Dimitri sighs, some of the stress falling away simply from the proximity of the healing magic.</p><p>Mercedes glances over at him. “Are you feeling alright?”</p><p>Dimitri considers. He hasn’t eaten yet today, and his head hurts. “Not particularly.”</p><p>Mercedes presses her lips together. “I’m sure he’d be terribly cross if he woke up to find you not taking care of yourself.”</p><p>“I’m doing the best I can,” Dimitri says. It’s easy to be honest with Mercedes. He likes that about her.</p><p>“I know,” she says. For just a moment, her expression looks terribly sad. “We all are.”</p><p>It’s easy to love Mercedes. She doesn’t say what Dimitri is thinking, which is that he should be happy. He killed Edelgard. He unified Fodlan. He killed the people responsible for Duscur. He found Glenn.</p><p>And yet, here he is, sitting next to the bed of a man who should be dead with his heart in his throat. “I should eat something.”</p><p>“Yes, you should.” Dimitri isn’t expecting the interruption, but Dedue is there nonetheless, holding a tray of food. It’s piping hot, and he sets it down in Dimitri’s lap after a moment.</p><p>“Sit,” Dimitri begs, suddenly desperate for the company.</p><p>Mercedes arches an eyebrow. “Don’t tell the others,” she says. She smooths Glenn’s stark white bangs out of his eyes, and then walks off, done with this round of healing magic.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Dedue asks.</p><p>“I should be asking you that,” Dimitri says. “Those responsible for Duscur are dead.”</p><p>“It will not bring them back,” Dedue replies. He sounds so forlorn, and Dimitri regrets his words more with each passing second. “Revenge will never replace all that my people have lost, nor will it bring them back. There is no looking back. All we can do is work towards a better future.”</p><p>Dimitri’s chest tightens. “Yes. Of course. I apologize. I...am grateful you are here.”</p><p>Dedue hums. “You are here.”</p><p>“Duscur is not,” Dimitri says. “I would not begrudge you if you wanted to leave, and start beginning the work of rebuilding.”</p><p>“There are others,” Dedue says. “I am needed here, to make sure the right laws get passed, and the right people get to speak.”</p><p>Dimitri nods. This isn’t the conversation he meant to start, but it’s one he’s glad for. He was not sure of Dedue’s plans; he is selfishly happy that he’s staying.</p><p>“I feel a certain level of kinship with him,” Dedue says, looking down at Glenn.</p><p>    “Why?”</p><p>    Dedue reaches a hand out and pulls the blanket a little further up Glenn’s body. “We both want to protect you.” A wry smile creeps its way onto Dedue’s face. “What will you do now that you have both of us?”</p><p>    “You aren’t possessions,” Dimitri protests. “That’s… reductionist.”</p><p>    Dedue sighs. “It was a joke.”</p><p>    Glenn murmurs something unintelligible in his sleep and shifts. Dimitri stops talking to watch him, not speaking again until he’s settled back down. “I apologize. I’ll have to work on my sense of humor.”</p><p>    “You have plenty of time now,” Dedue says. He stands.</p><p>    Dimitri looks up. “So do you.”</p><p>    Dedue chuckles, looking out the window with an expression akin to wonder. “Yes. I suppose I do.”    He rests a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. “Eat. I will be cross if you do not.”</p><p>    Dedue leaves, and Dimitri is alone with Glenn once more.</p><p>    Dimitri lets himself indulge, and reaches out to touch Glenn’s bare wrist, finding his pulse and delighting in the steady thump of it. It’s real. He’s alive. Dimitri takes the first bite of his food and looks at Glenn, a small curl of hope unfurling in his chest. “I missed you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter @edelgardlesbian</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>